


Just Another Fight

by Bleto



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Makeup Sex, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleto/pseuds/Bleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makeup sex. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Fight

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is all fiction. As far as I know, none of this has ever happened. I do not own Tom Hiddleston. (If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing about him.)

The rain poured down outside, hitting the car with big drops of water noisily. It was the only sound that filled the inside of the car. None of us would talk, nor even see to each other in the face. Our faces graced with obvious annoyance and anger. It was uncomfortable, but neither would do anything to make it comfortable, or at least bearable.

We had had a fight a few minutes earlier at the pretentious party we were.

After 30 minutes of convincing, I had agreed to go with him to one of those parties that were made exclusively for famous people for the first time since our relationship started. He smiled widely and carried me in his arms gladly when I said yes.

“I want them to know how perfect you are.” He had said tome while he put me on the floor again. I felt my cheeks burning, announcing the inevitable blush. I smiled at him and lifted myself on my tip-toes to place a short kiss on his lips.

At first, Tom introduced me to his friends and partners; like he had told me, he bragged about me. I felt embarrassed and flattered at the same time. I wasn’t even near perfect, but the fact that Tom thought that made me feel great.

After a few minutes, I found myself alone in a corner, with a full drink in my hand. Tom had been «abducted» by his colleagues, leaving me there.

“I’ll be right back, darling.” He placed a small kiss on my lips and then he was dragged by his friends, getting lost immediately among the crowd.

It was fine, it was normal and I wasn’t mad. Not until he acted like a total prick.

After hours of knowing nothing of him, I finally caught a glimpse of him, laughing and chatting with his friends. I smiled at my little success. I walked towards them, the crowd had diminished considerably by then and it wasn’t that difficult to walk among the people anymore. I placed a hand on his waist and he turned his head to my direction. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back.

“Hello dear.” He put his right arm over my shoulders and leaned in to kiss me softly. He then returned his head to his friend without stopping side-hug me.

“I think we should go now, Tom.” I told him softly in the pause they had made to take a sip of their drinks. He looked down at me, frowning.

“Why? Aren’t you having a good time?” he asked, slightly annoyed.

“Well, yes, but–“

“Because I am,” He interrupted me, angry. That surprised me. I knew he had been drinking, but I was sure he was far from drunk.

“I know, but it’s pretty late and it has started to rain already.” I said calmly. The least I wanted was to make a scene there. I could already feel the three men’s stares on us.

“Right, the rain,” he seemed to mock.

“Tom–“

“Let’s go then.” His arm was no longer on my shoulders. “I shouldn’t have brought you.” He said under he’s breath as he brushed past me. He didn’t even say goodbye to his friends, who were as surprised as I was, and left me there, embarrassed. I looked at them and faked a smile before walking fast behind Tom to reach him.

We met at the entrance of that place. The rain was soft, it had just started, but the wind was mildly strong and cold. I shivered as soon as the cold hit my warm body.

“Tom, wait,” I said, running outside. He stopped and turned around.

“What? We’re leaving. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Why are you so angry?” I was still trying to keep composure.

He stared at me and pursed his lips. “Just get in the car.” He muttered and turned around. He surrounded the car and got into it, slamming the door shut. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the car. I got into it and looked at him for a moment before I dared to talk.

“Tom–“

“You embarrassed me.” He said drily, without even looking at me and started the car.

I gaped at him, cocking my eyebrows. I felt how anger started to take over me. I could have poured all my anger out at him, yelled at him if I pleased, and dammit, I did please. But I didn’t. I just turned my head away to the window and reserved my words to myself. I wasn’t going to «embarrass» him anymore.

We stopped at a red light. The rain was harder than ever and the windows started to steam up. I leaned my head against the cold glass and closed my eyes. I was so tired.

“I shouldn’t have told you that.” His low voice made me open my eyes, but my head remained in the same place. I didn’t even look at him.

“No, you shouldn’t have taken me there. Remember?” I said, using his own words against him. I closed my eyes again.

“I didn’t mean–“

“Don’t.” I cut him off. “Just don’t.”

The rest of the road remained in silence, in _awkward_ silence. I knew he was trying to make things better, but I was too angry to want the same thing he wanted. I wasn’t in the mood to even try to talk and fix the situation.

I pushed the door open and entered, not caring if the door closed behind me against his face. I threw the keys to the small furniture next to the entrance and headed for the bedroom. I took off my coat and tossed it to the little bench of the dressing table. When I turned around, I saw him standing under the threshold of the door, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest. He was staring me. I glanced at him quickly and then returned my gaze forward, giving my back to him. I walked towards the bed and undid the covers of my side. I sat down on the edge as I took my earrings and necklace off, placing them on the nightstand.

“Is this how it’s going to be?” his voice bounced off the walls. I didn’t even look at him.

“Is this how it’s going to be _what_ , exactly?” I said drily, bending over to get rid of my shoes.

“Look, I know I was such a prick and I apologize for how I acted. Can we just forget about it?” He asked, walking towards me.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged as I stood up. My eyes finally met his. “Can we?” I stood in front of him with my hands on my waist. He noticed I was being sarcastic because he snorted and rolled his eyes, annoyed. “It looks like we can’t.” I said sarcastically again as I lifted my hands and let them fall down again, as if there was no other option.

“I already said I’m sorry. What else do you want?” he exclaimed.

“And do you think you can fix it by just saying that you’re sorry?” I squinted at him. My hands made their way to my waist again. “It is not that simple, Thomas.”

“Why does it have to be difficult?” I gaped at him, confused as I felt my anger growing even more when I saw a hint of a smile creeping up his lips.

“ _This_ is why I didn’t want to go to that party,” I nearly yelled. “There was a reason I had been avoiding those pretentious parties and that was it.” I found myself walking aimlessly around the room. Tom only followed my every movement with his eyes.

He had gotten rid of his coat, which ended up on the edge of the bed; his black bow tie was loose and hanging by the sides of his neck; the first four buttons of his white shirt were unfastened, exposing the pale skin of his chest; the tails of his shirt were no longer tucked in his pants and his belt was gone, too.

“You shouldn’t have gone, then.” He shrugged his shoulders, not giving very much importance to what I had said. I knew he was mocking and that bothered me even more.

“What?” I shrieked. “Stop mocking me, Thomas. I am not in the mood to be mocked!” I pointed my index finger to him but his smile grew wider. He grabbed one of the ends of the bow tie and slid it through his neck, tossing it to the place where his coat was.

“Why did you agree to go if you didn’t want to?” he asked, calmly. His slender fingers began to unfasten the remaining buttons of his shirt, right in front of me. My eyes followed his motions, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. When there wasn’t any remaining button, he took it off and tossed it to the same place: the edge of the bed. I glanced at the piece of cloth and then my eyes returned to his half naked body immediately.

“What… what are you doing?” I barely pronounced, the words getting stuck in my mouth. I looked up at him, he was smiling mischievously.

He did not answer and shrugged as he approached me. Before I could even react, he took me by the waist and placed a kiss on my lips, wrenching a moan of shock from me. He pulled me closer to his body and I felt his erection against my thigh.

My hands landed onto his chest and, gathering all the willing power I had, I pushed him away; his hands lost their grip on my waist.

“No!” I yelled. “You can not pretend to fix this with sex!” I walked past him, out of his reach. “Sex is not going to work this time, Tom.” I looked at him in the eye, but we both knew I couldn’t be more wrong. He smiled triumphantly, noticing the first sign of my weakness. I was still mad, but I had called him Tom, not Thomas, which was the way I called him when I was _really_ mad.

“Are you sure?” he cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. His cheeky attitude bothered me, but it also turned me on. And that made me feel angry with myself, more than I was with him.

My chest heaved rapidly and my eyes were on fire, staring at his bright eyes. I felt myself grow madder as his smile grew wider. I could deny it, I was able to fake I wasn’t aroused at all, but the heat between my legs couldn’t. I felt the humidity pooling between my legs and I knew that was his plan all along, he knew the effect he had on me and he knew I wouldn’t be able to fight against it. Did I want to? No, not at all. The only thing I wanted right then was him.

I walked the few steps that kept me away from him quickly, lifted on my tiptoes and crushed my lips against his, making my way inside his mouth with my tongue as my arms wrapped around his neck. He deepened the kiss as he pushed me backwards by the hips until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. He pushed me harder and I fell onto the bed; my body bounced twice onto the mattress before I fell flat.

I propped myself up onto my elbows to look at him, ready to rant at him. “What the—“ but the words got stuck in my mouth when I saw him slide off his pants and underwear rapidly.

He climbed onto the bed and steadied himself between my legs; his cock was rock hard and the tip wet. He lifted my dress up to my waist and twisted and pulled my thong until I heard the tearing sound of fabric ripping away from the seams. He dug his fingers into the flesh of my hips, bruising me, and pulled me roughly upwards and towards him, entering me hard. I whimpered and closed my eyes as my hands clenched tightly the bed sheets, forming fists.

He began to pull out and I feared he was just trying to teach me a lesson by not giving me what I wanted, just when I was about to plead, he slammed back in harder and deeper. I screamed and arched my body, bucking my hips towards him as I tightened the grip on the sheets.

He picked up a rapid pace, his fingers dug into my flesh as I clung to his forearms. His jaw tightened with every pounding thrust into me, wrenching moans from my lips. He leaned in a little bit and reached a hand up the top of my dress; he grabbed a fistful of the fabric and pulled it down with such strength that I heard the thin straps tearing apart from the seams. My breasts got completely exposed, my nipples hard at the sudden cool breeze.

He wrapped his hand around my breasts and squeezed it roughly; my back arched upwards in pain and pleasure as I felt how a tickling feel invaded my breasts, I knew it was going to be really bruised after we were done.

His hands made its way up my chest to my neck and wrapped it around it gently, barely touching me, but then his thrusts began to pick up speed and with that, they started to lose rhythm, becoming erratic as his breath changed from normal to labored.

I felt the heat building in the pit of my stomach as his fingers dug deeper into my hip, nearly drawing blood; he pulled me closer to him and, with a sharp thrust, he hit the right spot, sending me over the edge. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my toes curled as my body arched towards him as much as it could; his name a loud cry upon my lips.

The hand wrapped around my neck tightened its grip, cutting my air source, as he emptied himself inside me, hungrily, thrusting a few more times into me as a string of curses slipped through his mouth in breathless words.

His body slumped down onto mine as his hands released their tight grip on both my hip and neck, and made their way to my head, lacing his long fingers in my moist hair. His head nestled in the crook of my neck and his warm breath tickled me when he let out an exhale of breath. I shivered underneath him and giggled, placing a kiss on his sweaty temple.

He placed sloppy kisses on my shoulder and neck before propping himself up onto his elbows on either side of my head, his head swinging in front of me. His sweaty face, his moist curls sticking to his forehead, the red of his cheeks and the blissful sparkle of his blue eyes made him look even more beautiful than he already was. I smiled at him as I drew some of his wet curls away from his forehead. He smiled back at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips as his fingers toyed with my hair.

“Do you forgive me now?” he muttered in my mouth.

I let out a low laugh, making him breathe me in. “I don’t know,” I said, smiling, and kissed him shortly on the lips. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to think about it.”

 


End file.
